I just need you now
by pippin634
Summary: Jane and Sirius have been separated for nearly 2 years and Jane has finally decided she want to meet with him again Sirius/Jane Potter song by lady antebellum


"Picture perfect memories scattered all across the floor," Jane whispered to herself as she looked at the small box of photos she'd scattered across her living room floor. Her daughter slept on the couch nearby with her pudgy little two year old fist clenched around a stuffed puppy that looked almost exactly like Sirius's animagi form. She looked at the mirror she had left face down on her bedside table for almost two years since she'd left Sirius. He was a lying cheating SOB but she couldn't seem to get him off of her mind. She wondered if he was still with that bitch or not.

Jane let out a little sigh as she started to reach for the mirror. She'd never told him that she loved him or that she was having his daughter. She'd found out just a few days after he had cheated on her with his ex that he was still evidently in love with.

"I just can't fight it anymore," She said softly looking into the mirror at her ragged face. It was probably the thousandth time she'd cried since she'd left him. Why couldn't she get the stupid jerk out of her head?

"Sirius," she whispered to the mirror. It swirled for a minute before it showed a picture of a half drunk Sirius looking into the mirror. "It's a quarter after one, I feel all alone and I need you now."

She hated the pleading tone in her voice but she couldn't take it anymore.

"I know I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now." She could feel the tears rolling down her face as she whispered the last few words.

Sirius drank another shot of whiskey and glanced at the door.

"Stop it," he mumbled before looking again. "I can't stop looking at the door, I wish that she'd come sweeping in just like she always did before."

He took a swig of the whiskey straight from the bottle. The mirror was on the table in front of him just so damned tantalizingly close.

"I wonder if I ever cross her mind," he mused then cursed, "For me it happens all the time." He reached for the mirror and had just started to say Jane's name when her face came swimming into the mirror with her saying his name.

"Sirius, it's a quarter after one, I feel all alone and I need you now. I know I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing as he watched the tears rolling down her face. A sweet smile curled his lips. He'd been split from Cynthia almost a month after she'd left and he'd had to accept he'd screwed up.

"Janey, it's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk but I need you now. I know I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now and I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now." He said soothingly. "Where are you Janey?"

"At home, I'll come to you," Jane said and shoved the mirror in her pocket. She pulled it out a again and called RJ.

"RJ can you come watch Siri please? I have something I have to do"

Remus apparated straight there with a worried look on his face.

"Janey what's going on?" he asked putting an arm around her.

"I guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all," She whispered.

"Jane this is a stupid idea," Remus said hugging her.

"I'm sorry RJ, I have to do this," Jane said pulling out of the hug with a sad smile. "I can't do this anymore."

She apparated away without so much as a glance back at him and landed in front of the door to Sirius's one room apartment. Sirius opened the door.

"It's a quarter after one, I've been feeling all alone and I need you now," Jane said stepping forward and wrapping her arms around him. It felt so good to have his solid warmth to hold onto again. She'd missed him so much.

"Janey," He said gently and tilted her head up to kiss him. "And you know I said I wouldn't call but I got a little drunk and I need you now."

Sirius pulled her inside the apartment and held onto her for dear life. How the hell could he have been stupid enough to let her go in the first place?

"I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now," Sirius said into her hair. He could feel her trembling in his arms as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I just need you now," He whispered tilting her face to make her look at him. He'd gotten a little drunk but not drunk enough that he couldn't think clearly. "Janey I always need you, but I just need you so much more now."

He leaned down and kissed her lips feeling her salty tears clinging to his skin as they fell from her eyes.


End file.
